The present invention relates to a foldable assembly cabinet all the parts of which are made by way of injection molding. The cabinet includes a top lid, a bottom board, a left side board, a right side board each of that is pivotally coupled to a main case body so as to permit the same to be folded into a compact size and also expanded in a particular order, making the delivery expense thereof lower by reducing the size of packing.
Cabinets or cupboards have been widely employed at different places, such as offices, study rooms, bath rooms and stores for storage of various articles, like files, books, merchandise and bathing towels, shoes and etc. These prior art cabinets are generally made of wood or metal in a bulky size and heavy weight, making the delivery thereof difficult and expensive as a result of the invariable size and excessive weight in one aspect; and the wood and metal used are easily worn out with time in another aspect.